A Fourth of July with the Sterns
by richguy455
Summary: Yumi and Ulrich are grown up with 2 kids and their daughter has 3 best friends. It's a 4th of July story with a jerk but he gets corrected.


**FOR THE RECORD, I HAD SERIOUS WRITER'S BLOCK SO HERE. DISCLAIMER: CODE LYOKO BELONGS TO MOONSCOOP AND FRANCE!**

It was a hot July afternoon with the mercury rising into the upper 80s. The Stern home was getting ready for the annual 4th of July barbecue in Central Massachusetts. Yumi and Ulrich were adults now with two children who had personalities similar to them. Arianna, age 15, was fashionable, cool, boy-crazy, and moody at times. While Eric, age 7, was rambunctious, immature, and sexist(in little boy terms). Eric loved two things: soccer and Spongebob, while Arianna love two things: boys and_ Glee_. Yumi and Ulrich changed considerably from the days of Kadiac. Yumi Stern was 5'11 and extremely beautiful while Ulrich Stern was 6'5 1/2 and very muscular with not an ounce of fat. Arianna was 5'6 with looks suggesting her father's looks, while Eric was 3'10 and had his mother's face. Enough of that now on to the barbecue.

"Ulrich, you've got the grill burning?" asked Yumi "Yes, dear. It's ready for cooking." answered Ulrich. "OMG, well you tell Stephanie Lu that me and Johnny Kingston totally made OUT!" screamed Arianna in her iPhone 4. "Keep it down, they're having a _Spongebob Sqaurepants_ marathon!" said Eric. "Don't you ever get tired of that show?" asked Arianna. "No, because Patrick's funny and I want to get a job at the Krusty Krab one day," retored Eric. "What if I told you Spongebob is a f-" "Ari, go help your dad with the burgers" commanded Yumi. "Okay, Mom" said Arianna" "Mom, what was Ari about to say?" asked Eric inquisitively. "It's nothing, just the way teenagers talk sometimes," Yumi said. Outside, Arianna was putting raw hamburgers and cold hot dogs on the girll. "Daddy, can I invite Johnny over?" asked Ari. "Sure, if he wants to leave in a full body cast," Ulrich said mildly. "Dad, I'm a straight-A student, president of every academic club in school, captain of the cheer squad and I just finished the Advanced Summer Course with flying colors. WHY CAN'T I DATE? Johnny just asked if he could come over and I really want to make a good impression. PLEASE!" beg Arianna. She looked dead at him with huge puppy dog eyes. Ulrich couldn't resist those eyes from either of his children. This is the reason they have everything in the world. Lucklily, Ulrich was a well-payed physician and Yumi was a businesswoman in charge of Ishiyama Publishing. "Fine, he can come over, but he's going to be watched like a hawk, okay?" Ulrich reluctantly described. "THANK YOU, DADDY!," Ari screamed as she hugged and kissed her father. He was super supscious of boys around Ari, likely because he's overprotective. It was once in a blue moon when a boy, escpecially a popular one, even talked to Ari.

"Hey girl," said her best friend, Lauren Love. She was a 5'5 heavyset African-American girl. "Laurie!" Arianna screamed as she went to hug her BFF. "What up, Mr. S," Lauren said with an African-American patois. "Hello, Lauren, have come for the food like every year?" Ulrich asked sweetly. "You know it," Lauren answered. "Hey dipface, where's Eric?" asked Jonesy. Jonesy was Lauren's little brother and Eric's best friend, so Ari often thought of him as her second little brother. "He's in there, loser," told Ari. Jonesy ran inside. "Boys, so immature, girl" snickered Laurie. "Hey Eric," said Michael with glee. "Hi, Jonesy," Eric said in the same tone. "Hello, Eric," said Yumi. "Hello, Mrs. Stern," said Jonesy. "What are you watching?" asked Jonesy. "Spongebob. It's the one where Spongebob and Patrick paint Mr. Krabs's house and how to get a job at the Krusty Krab," told Eric. "I love that episode!" screamed Jonesy. He sat there frozen to the 60 inch like Eric. "_Hola, chicas,_" said Miguel Rodriguez. He was a 5'7 1/2 Dominican-American and Mexican-American boy. "Hi, Mickey," said both Lauren and Arianna as the hugged him. "Hello, Miguel," Ulrich said. "Hi, _Senor _Stern," Miguel said. Ulrich laughed quietly. "Hello, Ari, Laurie, and Mickey," said Kaller Hayamek. He was a 5'7 Moroccan American boy. "Hey, Kal" the girls said as the hugged him. "Oye, Kal" said his best friend as they high fived. "Hello, Mr. Stern," Kaller said. "Why, Hello, Kaller," said Ulrich with sincerity. Ulrich and Yumi enjoyed her friends' company as they know she's in good hands with them. Ulrich only would let Miguel and Kaller touch or go out with Ari. The reason being because they weren't the most popular boys at school and they had 4.9 GPAs. He saw the friends all giggle with each other.

"Sigh, Just like me and Yumes at their age" Ulrich said to himself. While flipping burgers, Ulrich began to reminisce about the first time they all met. Arianna, Lauren, Miguel, and Kaller have been best friends since preschool. During Ari's first steps in the building, a black girl walked next to her and introduced herself as Lauren. Then a Latino boy joined them and introduced himself as Miguel. During playtime, Ari saw a shy Arab boy with a turban. He looked lonely so she decided to invite him to play with them. Back over at the circle, they all introduced themselves and he introduced himself as Kaller. He quickly gained confidence. They all got along really well and after naptime, Arianna had an idea. During arts and crafts, Ari found 4 differently colored strings and said to her friends "These strings will always mean we'll be best friends forever," "Okay," said her cohorts. Ari picked pink, Laurie picked purple, Mickey picked green, and Kal picked orange. They were tied around their fingers and came up with a secret handshake. They put their stringed fingers on top of the other and rubbed them together. This would be the sole identification of their friendship, Since that day, they have told secrets, have sleepovers, went to parties and concerts together and even took baths together. They have so much history, they could print a 12 chapter biography. Through all in all, they never took their strings off, even in water, snow, school, etc. Also, their parents were great friends with each other too.

"So where are Eric and Johnny?" asked Miguel. "You know how much we love them," exclaimed Kaller. "In there," Ari said. They boys rushed inside. "Boys," sighed Laurie. "I know, but there the only ones who can put up with them," Arianna said. "So about Stephanie Lu. How'd she know me and Johnny weren't dating?" asked Ari. "Mabye because you guys aren't," answered Lauren. She told everyone at the end of the year party that she and Johnny Kingston were dating. But she invited him over so the lie could become the truth. "Hi, Mrs. Stern," said the boys. "Well, Hi, boys. They're in there." said Yumi. "Miguel, Kaller!" the younger boys screamed. They ran to be scooped up by the teens. Eric with Miguel and Jonesy with Kaller. "So what are we doing," asked Kaller. "Where watching a Spongebob marathon. "Yeah, the episode on now is when Spongebob battles the Evil Doodle," exclaimed Jonesy. "_Bueno _one," said Miguel. Miguel and Kaller openly admitted they were fans of Spongebob.

"All right, burgers, hot dogs, and sausages are hot and toasted," Ulrich said. "And the potato salad, liberty cake, and sushi is done," Yumi said as she set the food down on the patrioticly dressed table. "All right, I'm starved, " said Laurie. "Boys, come and get it," said Ulrich. They boys came outside, served their plates and drinks, and went back inside. Nothing will distract them while Spongebbb is on. As soon as everyone was served, Johnny came into the driveway in a 2011 Lexus. "Hello, is this the Stern residence?" asked Johnny in a sexy teenage boy voice. "Yeah, this is it," Ari said while trying to hold back anxiousness. "Hi, you must be Johnny," said Yumi as she shook his hand. "Yes, ma'am," said Johnny. "Hello, boy," Ulrich said with slight sterness as he 'shook'(actually nearly crushed) his hand. Johnny waved it out. "Um, would you like to fix you a plate, Johnny?" asked Ari. "Yeah, babe," said Johnny. Ari almost squealed yet Ulrich almost showed anger towards the boy. He didn't like him. He was 5'10, had dark blonde hair, well-fit, and drove a car. "Johnny, how old are you?" Ulrich asked with concern. "16 sir," Johnny said slightly scared. "I think it's going well," Ari told Lauren. "Ari, you know you're dad might kill him and besides he's a jerk. He got into 2 fights and dated 10 girls last year. Also let's not forget the fact he's older than us. Be careful what you're getting into, girl," warned Lauren. "O you worry too much," said Ari.

Two hours went on and Johnny got around to her question. "Arianna, will you become my girlfriend?" asked Johnny. Ulrich, Yumi, and Lauren nearly spit their food out. "WHAT?" Ulrich screamed. "Calm down, I think she's old enought to answer," Yumi said to her husband. Ulrich was hoping she say no. "Oh, Johnny, YES, YES, YES!" squealed Ari. "NO!" Lauren thought. "Good. As long as your agree that whatever I say goes, understand?" Johnny raised his voice. "I got to have an opinion sometimes," Ari said confused. "And these strings have got to go. My girlfriends dosen't like them" screamed Johnny. "Girlfriends?" Ari asked furiosly. "That's right, You're going to be part of my harem and we're going to prove to Stephanie we are doing it." Yumi gasped horrified. Ulrich and Lauren were filled with rage. Ari now saw Johnny for what he is and realized Laurie was right. "I am not so trophy to show off, even if it's with that Stephanie. I knew I shouldn't have even talked to you. Roxanne Pelligrini was right in slapping you. And you don't you dare touch this string!" exclaimed Arianna. "Yeah, this is a part of us," Kaller said. "We've had these since we were 4, _tonto._" Miguel exclaimed. They heard every word. "Shut up, nerds," demanded Johnny. "I'm sure all of this can be solved with Spongebob," Eric said, carrying his and Jonesy's plates. "Don't you know only babies watch that crap? So I guess you're a baby, BABY!" Johnny said mockingly. "STOP IT!" cried Eric. "If you mess with my friend, you mess with me," said Johnny. "Oh, I'm so scared," Johnny said sarcastically. Johnny approached him but got frightened at the older so he went back to Eric. "Listen, you best chill out," Lauren said. "Whatcha gonna do about it? Rap me or mabye throw soul food at me," Johnny said, insulting her ethnicity. "Young man, it's time for you to leave," Yumi demanded. "And who's gonna make me, grandma" Johnny said. She told him to turn around. He saw an enraged Ulrich and he was scared for his life "I was just joking about the grandma and adding your daughter to my harem and the black jokes. So can we forgive and forget," Johnny laughed weakly. Ulrich grabbed him by his shirt with one hand and took him to his car. Johnny tried to get free but Ulrich was too strong. He opened his Lexus and pushed him in. "Listen. If you ever come near my kids, their friends, or this house again, I will hurt you so bad, you'll move to the hospital! Oh and I'm calling your parents. Be expecting a grounding." Ulrich threaten and told. He drove off, knowing he was in trouble. "Dad, Laurie, I'm sorry, I should've listened to you," Arianna said tearfully. "It's okay sweetie. You're not the first girl to be swept by a pretty face," Yumi said as she hugs and console her daughter. "Hey, what about me? I got a pretty face," Ulrich said. "You weren't a jerk, dear," Yumi said. "Hey girl, don't worry about it. Remember FRIENDS FOREVER" said Laurie. "FRIENDS FOREVER" said Arianna. "FRIENDS FOREVER" Kaller said. "AMIGOS PARA SIEMPE," said Miguel. They all got in their famous group hugs. Yumi and Ulrich joined in. "Get over here, guys," said Yumi. Eric and Jonesy joined in the hug. "I love you guys so much," said Ari. "We love you too, Ari" said all of them, even Eric and Jonesy, which was weird, but she didn't care, she was happy she had all of her friends and family in one hug.

"Dad, can I ever date again,?" she asked once she got some room. "What do you think," Ulrich told his daughter. She already knew the answer. "Mom?" she asked. "Sorry, sweetie," Yumi said. Arianna was slighly mad as she had to wait until she was 18 to start dating.

**THE END**

**JUST SO WE'RE CLEAR, I'M WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY TOMORROW.**


End file.
